


Finding Warmth in the Cold

by malfunctioningEgoist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas oneshot, F/M, Fluff, I dont understand it either, I wrote this a long time back, Oneshot, Snow, They are cute together, jadekat is cute, old oneshot, snowstorm, somehow there is snow on her island, this is probably ooc on Jades part, written before the last update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfunctioningEgoist/pseuds/malfunctioningEgoist
Summary: Jade and Karkat hang out on an island covered in snow. It's a miracle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, this is actually pretty old so it doesn't match up to how Homestuck actually ended. I apologize for that. Regardless, do enjoy.

The room was almost as cold as the outside white world, the heater taking sometime to circulate around the house and warm up the shivering troll who was curled beneath several layers of blankets. His eyes were planted on the window that gave a beautiful sight to the white wonderland outside that would be impossible to explore. 

It had been snowing all day and night and had left him locked within a mansion surrounded by two feet of snow. Maybe the door could open but he wasn't ready to find out, not yet anyways what with his lack of warm cotton based heavy coats and gloves, then there was the obstacle of opening the door.

loud heavy thumping could be heard in the other room, the sound growing louder as whomever it was made their way down the winding staircase. Karkat reached out and drew a picture of a heart on the icey window, his fingers already shocked into a numb state. 

"Hey Karkat! did you see all the snow!" Harley asked with a happy go lucky grin, her buck teeth prominently showing along with the light blush that tinted her nose and cheeks. 

She wore a red scarf and a heavy green coat, a black skirt and beneath that the faint outline of wholly grey socks could be seen, the length would remain a mystery. 

He glanced over from beneath his blankets and scoffed, "yeah actually i *can* see that, I'm looking out the window idiot." 

She continued to smile and sat next to him, her feet bouncing about and her heels thumping against the side of the platform they sat on. "Wanna help push the door open? maybe we can build a snowman or something." she said cheerfully, giggling and smiling all the while.

Karkat narrowed his eyes at her and pointed at himself as he practically growled the next sentence, "Are you blind Harley? or are you just that stupid? I'm going to go with the latter one and explain to you subtly that i do not have any form of warm clothing besides my sweater and that even if i did have that why would i help you push open the door that leads outside to the freezing cold when i could stay bundled up in the warmth of your home." 

She looked down and played with her fingers shyly, the smile gone now and replaced with a sunken look of displeasure and sorrow. "I'm sorry karkat- i just- this is our first time being together and the first time its ever snowed on the island... i just wanted to spend our last week together with the highest amount of fun possible- but i understand if you wouldn't want to- I'm sorry for asking... we can just watch a movie instead." her voice got cheery again on the last sentence, but it was forced. 

Karkat sighed and bit his lip. "why is she so good at guilt tripping?" He tossed the blankets off of him and stood, hands placed on his hips as he gave her a smile, a real genuine smile. "Fine. if you get clothes for me ill attempt to push the door open and play with you" his smile went to a scowl, attempting to regain his image, "but don't expect me to enjoy myself."

"yay" she jumped up and clapped happily, "ill be right down with a coat, thank you soooo much Karkat!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek without thinking before rushing upstairs and making her way to her room on the top floor.

He stood frozen in his spot and reached up to touch his cheek, grey skin tinted with a light crimson, before chewing his lip nervously and chuckling.  
"jeez jade, if only that meant something for the both of us.." 

She came rushing back down, her long black hair flying behind her in a waving soft motion, before flowing back down to her back when she stopped and held out a jacket, hat, and scarf to the troll. "here you go Karkat! the scarf should keep your neck warm- oh and i have a hat for your horns!" she wrapped the scarf around his neck herself and placed the hat on snugly, the cancer troll blushing all the while. "Thanks Jade."

She then held out the red coat for him to put on as well. "and this is to keep the rest of you warm."

he rolled his eyes and slid it over his shoulders before turning to her questioningly. "Why do you have all this stuff anyways?" 

She smiled and shrugged, looking down at her feet. "I alchemized a lot of those when i was on my planet during sburb but- even though the game is over now i kept it for memories!" 

yeah that made a lot of sense to him and he nodded his head before the both of them journeyed to the front door, looking over the huge ebony barrier solemnly. "That looks really heavy- can we even push it open?"

"I'm sure it'll work Karkat, besides we haven't even tried yet!" She reached out and grasped the brass nob before turning it and pushing, making a small but cute grunting sound. Karkat rolled his eyes and placed a foot firmly in front of him and the other behind him on the ground before grasping her hands, only because they were covering the entirety of the knob, and pushed with her, growling at the heavy door. To no avail they could not push open the door-

"Wait a second, aren't you suppose to pull the door?" Karkat gasped between clenched teeth. 

Jade gasped and stopped pushing. "You're right! it is a tug open not pull! hehe I'm sorry i forgot!" Karkat groaned at her optimism even then and backed away from her as she tugged the door open, a loud booming squeak echoing across the home.

Before them were four, almost five feet, of snow. Jade attempted to go through it, arms and head first before almost falling in completely, feet flying in the air as the snow crunched beneath her weight. 

Karkats arms few out and caught her, spewing curses as he pulled her out of the pile of snow that now had an imprint of her body within it. "Don't be so stupid! the snow is too deep for you to just walk through!" he dusted the snow off of her, gently wiping at the flecks of ice in her hair and along her face. Her lips quivered and her arms were hugging around her torso tightly. 

"I- thanks Karkat... I'm sorry."

"its fine Jade, just take off your coat, the house is finally warming up like it should have done a few hours ago." She giggled at him as he complained about the heating system and nuzzled his chest.

He blushed and looked down at her with a confused expression before slowly and carefully wrapping his arms around her waist, almost as if he was afraid he might break her. "you're so sweet Karkat even if you can be mean and grumpy."

He scoffed and placed his chin on her head lovingly, enjoying the warmth that spread throughout his body in a comfortingly pleasant manor.

"Lets make hot coco!" Jade spoke, her voice muffled by the red coat he was wearing. 

"sure" he responded, pulling away and not adding anymore to the sentence. His face and pointed grey ears were stained with red, having enjoyed the position of the two all too much. 

She took his hand innocently and led him to her kitchen, the interior seemingly simple with trinkets here and there, before fetching them two glasses and hot coco packets.

"would you want milk or water in yours?" she asked, pouring milk in her own glass. 

"milk, why would i want water in hot coco?" he rolled his eyes and glanced about the warm and homely kitchen. 

Despite Jades grandpa being dead and living on her own with the companion of her dog she had taken really good care of the place. Karkat had no idea how she did it but she did. 

The walls were covered in white wallpaper with a silver design etching along it. The pattern looked similar to flowers braided into one another. It was a simply yet eccentric design. The walls also held ebony panels and hickory cabinets and shelves, the platform of the kitchen surface a stone washed marble. Pots and pans hung from above the center table from hooks that had fake grape vines braided within, dust had inhabited the vines but Jade was too short to dust up their anyways unless she had a death wish. 

She microwaved the two glasses and waited it out before removing them and mixing in the coco mix. Karkats eyes never once left her actively moving figure, studying and admiring her. 

Her black hair flowed peacefully down to her waist, only bits of it scrunched and tangled wildly from where she had slept. Her skin was a soft ivory color with hints of healthy red on her cheeks. Her green eyes that sparkled with excitement rimmed by her round goofy glasses. She huffed and slipped off her coat, placing it on a bar stool before placing Karkats cup in front of him, knocking him from his thoughts. 

"here you go! its dark chocolate by the way hope you don't mind."

"not one bit." 

The cup was shaped oddly but still a coffee cup, a snowman on the center of it surrounded by odd designs that must have been snow flakes. "odd" he thought, remembering only small little specks when the snow fell. 

He took a sip of his drink and hissed, placing the cup down harshly and spilling some on his lap, causing him to fall back and growl while holding his tongue and grunting.

Jade laughed and slowly slipped from her seat to check on him, a hand brushing his cheek and patting his head. "are you okay? i forgot to warn you that its hot." 

"yeah thanks for the warning Jade, that was definitely something worthy of forgetting." He scowled at her and she blushed before standing up and taking a gulp of her own, placing it down and letting out a cry of pain as she huffed and fanned her tongue. 

"there, were even" she moaned, face scrunched up in slight pain.

"you idiot." he growled before pulling her down into his lap, causing her to let out a shocked yelp. 

"i never asked you to hurt yourself like that." he sighed and hesitantly placed a kiss on her cheek, the human blushing.

"I- karkat?"

"I've always liked you Jade and i know i have a really funny way of showing it but-"

"i like you too silly!" She giggled and kissed his cheek again, "i just was scared to say anything because i thought you would be rude and make fun of me.." she frowned and nuzzled him. 

"I'm not going to make fun of someone confession Jade I'm not that mean." 

"yeah i guess... I'm sorry."

"its okay Jade... I'm glad that this completely ridiculous and impossible day of snow helped us settle this out though because I'm pretty sure if it hadn't of happened  we would have had- "

"shush Karkat"

Her lips slowly pressed into his in a soft and gentle kiss, chapped pink ones smoothly folding against grey lips, the palms of her hand running up his neck and through his hair. After not being so shocked anymore he kissed her back just as pleasantly, a hand around her waist and another gently cupping her cheek. 

They pulled back, both blushing, and Karkat nibbled his lip shyly before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"We would have gotten together sooner or later anyways what with your tendency to blurt out everything" she giggled shyly.

"yeah whatever" He rolled his eyes and chuckled before nuzzling her nose, the two giggling once more. 

The two held hands and traveled to the couch with their drinks, placing them on the coffee table, and snuggled into one another lovingly, the miracle of snow helping them to settle the issue that had been crushing the both of their hearts. This had honestly been one of the happiest moments of their lives since after the game.


End file.
